falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Appalachian Vault Hunter's Guide, May 2103 Edition
Introduction This is a big news issue 'for all readers! For some time now we've been struggling with the mystery of Vault 51 which has proven to be exceptionally puzzling even by our standards. However, a recent and surprising discovery has yielded some information on the Vault. However, it's also raised a number of new questions about what exactly went on inside of it. Furthermore, we now have reason to believe that there is a sixth Vault in Appalachia, one that we have not yet discovered and who's location and purpose remain a mystery. Read on to learn more - ''A Morgan, editor Vault Review Vault 51 '''Location: '''North-Western Forest region '''Description: '''Recessed into a cliff face with standard Vault door. No externally accessible controls, terminals or other systems. No unusual design features. No access to interior yet discovered. '''Status: '''Sealed (Questionable; see below) '''Type: '''Experimental '''Commentary: The entry for this Vault in the Appalachian Vault Registry at Vault-Tec University was corrupted, but some information was recovered. From what was reconstructed, Vault 51 has (had?) no Overseer, and was instead directed by a ZAX Supercomputer. The Vault was intended to "test the limits of human tribalism". However, in June of this year, the body of a Vault 51 resident was found near Gillman Lumber Mill. Information on their person (including that recovered from their nearly non-fuctional Pip-Boy) indicated that they were the Overseer of Vault 51; a position that was not supposed to exist. Furthermore, the Overseer was carrying a note indicating that they were intending to make contact with a Vault 76 resident and then destroy the Vault 51 ZAX. Because Appalachia didn't have enough homicidal murder computers yet - A Rose Vault 63 Location: '''Mount Blair, Ash Heap region '''Description: '''Located inside a cave that is in turn hidden behind a concealed door in a tool shed. Features a standard Vault Door. Access terminal located near Vault door. Terminal requires access card; one is yet to be located. No access to interior yet discovered. '''Type: '''Experimental (presumed, see notes) '''Status: '''Sealed '''Commentary: The entry for this Vault in the Appalachian Vault Registry at Vault-Tec University was redacted. As yet, nothing is known about the contents and condition of the Vault. It is presumed to be experimental, given that the same entries listed Vault 76 as being the region's Control Vault. Given that the Ash Heap region suffers from subsidence and geological instability, as well as the extensive subterranean fires in its mines, I have to worry about the condition of the Vault itself - K. Mainglov Am I the only one thinking that the entrance is a bit overkill? In a cave behind a secret door on the side of a mountain? - R. Conn Vault 76 Location: Flatwoods County, Appalachia Description: Built into the side of a mountain. Exterior access provided through standard Vault door (with additional cosmetic dressing). Standard vault interior featuring Vault-Tec super reactor and internal resource recycling systems. Separate quarters provided for each resident. Type: Control Vault Status: Opened, uninhabitable Commentary: Vault 76 was the Control Vault for the Appalachian region. Its population were pre-selected from among the best and brightest that the United States had to offer. The Vault was fully populated with its residents and sealed on the day of the Great War. The Vault remained sealed for its expected twenty-five years; during that time, the population increased through reproduction while not suffering a single fatality. The Vault was re-opened on Reclamation Day, October 23rd, 2102. At that point, the Vault’s systems were shut down in order to encourage the population to leave and spread out on their mission, rendering it uninhabitable. However, its systems could in theory be re-started at a later date. For the moment, the Vault has been resealed. While in theory anyone reading this has come from Vault 76, I included this here out of completion as well as in the chance that anyone else finds this or reads it in future – A. Morgan You’re assuming that there are other people left in the world. Pretty big leap there – A. Rose Vault 94 Location: '''The Mire, north-west of Harper's Ferry '''Description: '''Located inside a cave. Features a standard Vault Door, presently sealed. Access terminal located near Vault door. Terminal requires access card supposedly available from a "Vault Ambassador"; as yet one has not been located. Entrance is overgrown with mutated plant life '''Type: '''Experimental (presumed; see commentary) '''Status: '''Opened, destroyed '''Commentary: According to a terminal found outside the entrance, Vault 94's community was founded on the principles of "faith, nonviolence, and communal life in harmony with nature". The Vault was well-stocked with an abundance of resources to share with others and to "restore the bounty of the Earth". Vault was lead by Pastor Gabriella Savitar. According to records found outside the Vault, it reopened on October 24, 2078 and dispatched ambassadors to other survivor communities in Appalachia. What happened after that is unclear. At some point around November of 2078 there was a large explosion in the north-eastern mire which is presumed to have originated from the Vault. After that point the plant life in the Mire began to mutate at an accelerated rate (including the appearance of the red vines) while also growing aggressively, leading to the present conditions. The Vault apparently re-sealed after that, and has become somewhat overgrown. The dead bodies of a number of Vault 94 residents, presumably their ambassadors, have been found in various locations across Appalachia. None of these were carrying vault access cards although it is possible that such might have been taken from them. So you think the explosion and the mutated plant life are connected? Maybe one caused the other - R. Conn If Vault 94 was equipped with a GECK it would explain a lot. A detonation caused by misuse or other problems could be responsible for the mutated wildlife in the Mire. This would also presume that the Vault was resealed for safety reasons - K. Mainglov Info on a terminal I found suggested that everyone in the Vault was dead. Poor bastards - A. Rose Vault 96 Location: Southern Savage Divide, Appalachia Description: Built into the side of a mountain. Exterior access provided through standard Vault door. Door is elevated with a large platform outside including a freight elevator (presently non-functional) and security booth. No other details known at this time. Type: Experimental Vault (presumed) Status: Sealed Commentary: Vault 96 remains sealed at this time with no indications as to its status or function. Its designation as an experimental Vault is presumed based on information found in the Appalachian Vault registry. A single terminal can be found outside the Vault that provides door access control. Attempts to access the Vault yield a message indicating that the Vault is functioning normally and that access is not required at this time. You ever notice that all of the Vaults in Appalachia that have above-ground doors face south? What’s up with that? – R Conn Given the Vault’s remote location, I have to wonder where its residents were coming from. It’s in the middle of nowhere with only a narrow mountain road for access and is a considerable drive from the nearest railway station – K Mainglov Unknown Vault Location: Unknown Description: Unknown Type: Experimental Vault (presumed) Status: Unknown Commentary: The discovery of the Appalachian Vault Registry in the ruins of Vault-Tec university yielded one surprise. The terminal listed six vaults in the region, as opposed to the five that are currently known. However, all details on this Vault were redacted so, as such, nothing is known about it's design, function or condition beyond the simple fact that it exists. Based on the information in the terminal, it can be presumed that this Vault is experimental. It can also be presumed that it has not yet opened, as so far no trace has been found of its populace (much like Vaults 63 and 96). Finally, based on the information in the terminal and some logical supposition, it can be assumed that it is numbered 77 or higher. And by supposition, she means that the entries were Vault 51, REDACTED, Vault 76, REDACTED, REDACTED and REDACTED. Compelling! - R Conn I wonder if this mystery Vault is the theorised "evacuation" Vault - K Mainglov Category:Magazines